


Un nuovo cacciatore

by cin75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin75/pseuds/cin75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Winchesters faranno un incontro che proprio non si aspettavano. <br/>Anche se non sarà proprio un incontro "rose e fiori"!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nuovo cacciatore

Il mostro mise letteralmente spalle al muro Sam che si ritrovò senza via di uscita e decisamente ad un passo dall'essere fatto fuori. Di nuovo!!!  
Dean non era con lui.   
Quel maledetto lo aveva lanciato contro un muro di mobili accatastati in un angolo di quella casa abbandonata e il maggiore aveva perso i sensi grugnendo di dolore. Sam aveva cercato di raggiungerlo, ma la creatura era stata più veloce frapponendosi tra lui e Dean e lo aveva messo all'angolo.

Ora, il minore dei Winchester, fissava il braccio alzato del mostro che era pronto a colpirlo. Il puntale che quel bastardo si faceva uscire dal braccio, stile spettro, era certo, lo avrebbe passato da parte a parte, senza lasciargli scampo.   
Quando il mostro gli si avvicinò di più, pronto a sferrare il colpo mortale, Sam cercò di resistergli trattenendogli il braccio che con forza cercava di raggiungere il suo collo.  
"De-Dean..." cercò di chiamare Sam.   
Forse in cerca di aiuto. Forse, semplicemente per cercare di incrociare gli occhi con il fratello, un ultima volta, prima di passare a miglior vita.   
Quando il puntale già gli premeva la pelle vicino alla giugulare tesa e pulsante, Sam strinse gli occhi, in attesa del dolore e della fine che sembrava , ormai, inevitabile.   
Poi, successe qualcosa.   
Sentì il mostro grugnirgli vicino e allentare di un po' la presa su di lui.   
Aprì gli occhi e lo vide tenersi la spalla da dove perdeva sangue. Nella ferita era visibile la punta di una freccia. La freccia che lo aveva trapassato da dietro.  
Il mostro si allontanò del tutto dalla sua vittima e grugnendo di rabbia e dolore, corse via.

Sam si appoggiò al muro alle sue spalle e cercò di razionalizzare quello che era successo. Mise a fuoco la stanza e la figura che aveva di fronte e che stringeva tra le mani la balestra che aveva scoccato la freccia che gli aveva salvato la vita.  
Quella che era ancora un ombra nascosta dall'oscurità della notte e della camera, piano piano, si avvicinò al cacciatore.  
"Chi...chi sei ?" chiese Sam.  
"Ciao...Sam!" fu la risposta che ricevette da quello che si rivelava essere un ragazzo di neanche sedici anni e che gli si faceva avanti. “A quanto pare non mi riconosci!!” fece l’altro, sorridendogli, nel vedere lo sconcerto sul viso del minore dei famosi Winchester.  
“Hai un viso familiare, ma …..io….io non credo di ricordare…chi sei!” fece quasi in imbarazzo mentre si rimetteva dritto in piedi.  
“Beh! vediamo se così ti sono di aiuto!” esordì il ragazzo. “Diciamo che se le cose fossero andate in maniera diversa, decisamente, decisamente diversa.... oggi, forse , per me saresti il caro… zio Sam!!” fece schiacciandosi con la mano i capelli sulla fronte per cercare di riprendere le sembianze del ragazzo che Sam aveva conosciuto.  
Sam seguì quel gesto e quando la mano del ragazzo gli lasciò di nuovo libero il viso, quei lineamenti gli ritornarono in mente.  
“Oh mio Dio!” esclamò, incredulo.

“Ben!” fece la voce di Dean alle loro spalle. 

Il ragazzo, riconosciuto, non si voltò verso colui che una volta gli fece da padre. Rimase nella posizione in cui era a fissare Sam e poi, di poco, spostò lo sguardo all’indietro, guardandosi oltre la sua spalla. “Ciao, Dean!”  
Dean avanzò, tenendosi ancora il fianco che evidentemente gli doleva a causa del colpo subito dal mostro, ora in fuga. “Come stai?!” fece.  
“Bene!” rispose Ben  
“Non parlavo con te!” fece con tono severo passandogli oltre. Poi spostò lo sguardo su Sam.  
“Sto bene, Dean. E tu?” chiese alludendo al modo in cui il maggiore si teneva un fianco.  
“Poteva andare peggio, ma sono vivo…..quindi sto bene!” lo rassicurò.  
Poi, tornò a fissare il ragazzo che ora gli stava davanti. “Ora, veniamo a te!” disse imponendosi e stringendo gli occhi come per capire meglio quella situazione assurda. “Che diavolo ci fai, qui, alle calcagna di uno stramaledetto mostro, e con quell’affare tra le mani?!” disse indicando la balestra.  
“Salvo il culo al tuo fratellino?!” rispose il ragazzo, con tono sarcastico.  
“Occhio a come rispondi, ragazzino!” sembrò volerlo rimproverare. “Siamo a marzo e tu dovresti essere a scuola a rompere le scatole alle ragazze che non vogliono dartela. Dovresti far esasperare tua madre per le feste a cui non vuole mandarti. Te lo ripeto: che cavolo ci fai qui?!” disse , ora, visibilmente alterato. E poi, come se la cosa più importante gli fosse venuta in mente, lo fissò. “Ma cosa più importante come diavolo fai a sapere chi..”  
“..siete?!” finì per lui, Ben.   
Ed entrambi i fratelli annuirono perplessi, dato che all’epoca dell’ultimo incontro di Dean con Ben e Lisa, il cacciatore aveva chiesto a Castiel di cancellare ogni suo ricordo dalla mente dei due.   
“A quanto pare, l’effetto del tocco magico del tuo amico angelo ha perso il suo effetto man mano che il tempo passava e forse il fatto che circa un anno fa ho visto il mio migliore amico essere ucciso da una sua esatta copia a cui brillavano gli occhi, mi abbia , come dire, acceso di nuovo tutte le luci in sala!” spiegò ironico indicandosi la testa.  
“Hai …hai ricordato tutto?!” chiese Sam, affiancando il fratello che pensieroso , ascoltava quel resoconto.  
“E’ stato come essere sommerso da abbaglianti flash di ricordi. Mi sono rivisto in una gabbia con i miei amici terrorizzati. Ho rivisto lui…” indicando Dean. “…aprire quella gabbia e farci uscire. L’ho visto ripresentarsi alla porta di casa nostra distrutto e cercare di riprendersi, giorno dopo giorno, mentre si ostinava a non pensare a te, mentre invece pensava a te in continuazione!” fece guardando Sam e il giovane capì che Ben parlava di quando Dean andò da loro subito dopo che lui fece il salto nella gabbia insieme a Michele. “L’ho rivisto alle mie partite di baseball, mentre aggiustavamo il suo furgone. Ho risentito i suoi rimproveri ogni volta che mi avvicinavo alla sua “vera” macchina. E l’ho visto andare via per tornare a viaggiare a caccia di mostri. Ho riprovato l’amarezza di quelle visite sempre più rade tra un viaggio e un altro, fin quando…” e poi fissò Dean negli occhi, e sembrava che il cacciatore avesse rivissuto in quei brevi momenti e in quelle parole, la vita che Ben ricordava. “…fin quando sei andato via del tutto. Per sempre! Per poi farti di nuovo vivo in uno scantinato sperduto chissà dove a cercare di fermare un fottuto demone che ha quasi ucciso mia madre.” finì.  
“Ben, io…”  
“Tu non mi devi niente!” lo interruppe il ragazzo, con tono distaccato e freddo.   
“Un momento!!” intervenne Sam. “Che ne sai tu dell’angelo? Tu non hai mai conosciuto Castiel.” E a quell’affermazione anche Dean lo guardò in attesa di una risposta.  
“Sapete?!...in un certo ambiente, voi non siete …come dire…personaggi che vagano nell’ombra e sapendo ciò che io ricordavo, mi sono guardato in giro e ho scovato un paio di cacciatori. Mi è bastato beccarli dopo che si erano scolati una cassa di birra. Ho fatto i vostri nomi e.... voilà!!” esclamò soddisfatto. “Winchester Chronicle’s dalla A alla Z. Mitologia compresa!!”  
“Che cosa è successo dopo?!” chiese Dean, evidentemente contrariato dalla poca privacy che aveva scoperto avere.  
“Dopo la morte del mio amico, ho fatto tutto da solo. Avevo ricordato tutto, ma non dissi niente alla mamma. Non so perchè ma lei è ancora in quel “mondo” creato dall’angelo. Comunque, feci le mie ricerche e scoprii che quello che cercavo era uno shapeshifter. Cercai ancora.... fin quando non scoprii come ucciderlo.” Raccontò.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?!” esclamò sorpreso Dean.  
“Solo quello che andava fatto. L’ho rintracciato e gli ho piantato un pugnale di argento in mezzo al petto.” Riferì soddisfatto.

Dean e Sam si guardarono esterrefatti.   
L’ultima volta che avevano visto Ben era un ragazzino spaventato per la sorte della madre ferita e ora , se lo ritrovavano davanti nelle vesti di provetto cacciatore. Sam abbassò lo sguardo, perché sapeva che era compito di Dean intervenire. Infatti!  
“Ok! Ragazzino. Non so che cosa tu abbia intenzione di fare adesso, ma so quello che farò io.” Riferì serio e severo.  
“Sarebbe?!”  
“Non so come sei arrivato qui, ma di certo ti rimetterò sul primo autobus che ti riporti a casa da tua madre e se per caso ti ritrovo in giro, in qualsiasi altra parte del paese a giocare a guardie e ladri con i mostri, ti faccio il culo a strisce. Ti metterò alle calcagna ogni cacciatore che conosco e se solo uno dei miei amici mi dirà che ti ha visto in giro, anche solo a fissare qualcuno che non sia una bella ragazza….beh! è meglio che cominci a correre, ragazzino!” fu la feroce e risoluta minaccia, puntandogli il dito contro.  
“Hai finito?!” chiese sarcastico il ragazzo che non sembrava per niente intimorito da quell'avvertimento.  
“Ci puoi giurare che ho finito. Che c’è?, vuoi che passi alla pratica?!” fece , allora, prendendolo per il bavero della giacca, mentre Sam gli si faceva vicino pronto ad intervenire se Dean avesse perso definitivamente le staffe.  
Ben lo guardò dritto negli occhi. E mentre quelli verdi del cacciatore brillavano di allarmata furia, quelli del giovane erano sì, brillanti, ma decisi e sicuri. Mise la sua mano su quella più forte di Dean e lo costrinse a lasciarlo.  
“Tu non puoi dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare, Dean!” gli disse risoluto. “Non più!” precisò. “Hai perso ogni tuo diritto di ….” e sembrò cercare le parole giuste. “…. “predica genitoriale”….il giorno in cui in camera mia, hai preferito la caccia a me e alla mamma!” disse senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. “Ora, se permetti ho un maledetto mostro da fare fuori!” e si allontanò lasciando i due fratelli da soli. 

Sam, decisamente sorpreso, guardava il ragazzo uscire da quella stanza, mentre Dean, profondamente colpito dalle parole di Ben, cercava di accusare il colpo.   
Il maggiore , poi si voltò verso il fratello , che inaspettatamente aveva sul viso una sorta di sorriso beffardo che cercava in tutti i modi di nascondere.  
“Se provi a dire qualcosa…” lo minacciò, serio.  
“Oh andiamo, Dean!!” fece quasi divertito Sam. “Il ragazzino te le ha cantate di santa ragione!” gli fece presente.  
“Sta’ zitto, Sammy!!” lo minacciò ancora.  
“Stai diventando vecchio e tenero, fratellone. Ai miei tempi, quando io avevo la sua età, se mi fossi permesso di risponderti in quella maniera in assenza di papà, mi avresti fatto saltare come minimo due denti!” convenne il giovane Winchester.  
“Beh!...tu continua a parlare e magari posso farteli saltare adesso, che ne dici?!” fece fissandolo minaccioso, mentre Sam alzava le mani in segno di resa. “Andiamo adesso. Quel moccioso se ne va in giro da solo e anche il nostro amico soprannaturale è ancora qui dentro. Di certo non è uscito o l’incantesimo che abbiamo fatto a tutte le entrate avrebbe fatto effetto.” Asserì mentre recuperava la sua sacca e le sue armi.  
“Hai ragione! Ma l’effetto dell’incantesimo finirà all’alba. Quindi dobbiamo scovarlo prima che faccia giorno!” suggerì Sam.  
“Diamoci da fare allora!” e raggiunsero Ben che in un corridoio attiguo, anche lui, recuperava una sacca piena di “attrezzi da lavoro”.  
Dean gli afferrò il braccio per fermarlo. “Faremo questo lavoro assieme, ma ciò che farai tu dopo, non cambierà. Te ne tornerai a casa. Ci siamo intesi?!” e lo spinse verso quella che doveva essere la loro stanza di appoggio.   
Ben, non rispose niente. Ricordava quanto fosse inutile replicare con Dean, quando decideva qualcosa. Si limitò a seguirlo nella camera designata.   
I tre seguirono con attenzione e circospezione i rumori che la creatura faceva.   
Le tracce di sangue che si lasciava dietro. Tracce che finirono quando giunsero al quinto piano di quell’edificio abbandonato. Nel silenzio della stanza e nel buio che la riempiva, scorsero una sagoma che cercava rifugio nella parte più scura della camera.  
“Dobbiamo attirarlo fuori da lì!” fece sussurrando Sam. “Più è alla luce, più è debole.”  
“Ok! Il piano è questo.” Si fece avanti Dean. “Ben, tu vai alle scale e tienile d’occhio. Il nostro amico non deve arrivarci. Fermalo in qualsiasi modo se solo ci prova!” lo istruì il maggiore, con decisione e convinzione, mentre sentiva gli occhi di Sam su di lui.   
Sapeva che il fratello aveva capito il perché di quella scelta.  
Il mostro era ferito. Aveva bisogno di sangue e con tre potenziali pranzi a sua disposizione, il suo ultimo pensiero era quello di andarsene. Quindi fin quando Ben se ne stava alla guardia delle scale , sarebbe stato lontano dal mostro e questo avrebbe dato tempo e modo a loro di farlo fuori. Forse!!!  
Dean guardò Sam e i due si intesero all'istante. Su tutto. 

Il maggiore prese il coltello di onice dalla sacca e si posizionò in un angolo nascosto. Sam avrebbe attirato il mostro fuori dalla stanza.   
Iniziò ad attirare la sua attenzione, facendo finta di non sapere della sua presenza e quando il mostro credette di avere via libera con quella sua preda sconsiderata, attaccò famelica. Ma Sam fingeva e i suoi sensi erano tutti all'erta quindi non appena avvertì la presenza di quell’essere alle sue spalle, scartò di lato e schivò il colpo che gli era diretto in piena schiena.   
Il cacciatore si mosse ancora velocemente, indietreggiando , tenendo sempre d'occhio il punto in cui Dean in agguato e pronto a colpire. Doveva attirare verso di lui, il mostro, il più possibile o tutto sarebbe stato vano.   
Il mostro avrebbe capito tutto e magari li avrebbe fatti fuori. 

Quello che i due fratelli non avevano messo in conto fu il fatto che Ben attirato dal trambusto, avido di azione, avrebbe abbandonato la sua postazione e li avrebbe raggiunti per unirsi a loro nella battaglia.   
Infatti non appena il ragazzino entrò nella stanza dove Sam stava attirando il mostro nella loro trappola, credendo che il giovane cacciatore fosse in pericolo, prese la mira, puntò e scoccò uno dei dardi dalla sua balestra. Ma questa volta, data la concitazione della situazione, non fece centro come la prima volta.   
La freccia andò a conficcarsi nel muro, all'altezza della testa del mostro, sopra quella di Sam che la guardò con gli occhi sgranati quando la vide vibrare velocemente.  
"Dannato ragazzino!" ringhiò Dean che non vide altra soluzione che muoversi cautamente dalla sua posizione, cercando comunque di non perdere il fattore sorpresa.   
Il mostro intanto si voltò furioso verso l'arciere e puntò veloce verso di lui. Allungò una mano per afferrarlo, ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu toccarlo appena , il giusto per spingerlo via, dato che Sam , gli era piombato già alle spalle per evitare il peggio.   
La creatura ringhiò feroce per quell'attacco e iniziò a divincolarsi, cercando di togliersi Sam dalla schiena, fin quando non riuscì ad afferrarlo per un braccio e lo bloccò, contro un muro, afferrandolo per la gola e issandolo a dieci centimetri da terra, esattamente come aveva fatto solo qualche ora prima.  
Solo che adesso lo faceva con più forza e rabbia.   
Ma questa volta, ad intervenire fu Dean. Gli piombò letteralmente addosso e dopo aver lottato furiosamente con lui, il cacciatore riuscì a brandire il pugnale con decisione e ad avere la meglio sul mostro.  
“Giù….le mani…..da …mio fratello!....figlio…di….puttana!!” disse Dean, mentre combatteva con la creatura e con un ultimo e veloce affondo, gli infilzava il pugnale di onice benedetto con olio sacro, dritto in pieno petto.  
Il mostro grugnì rabbioso dal dolore e si afferrò con una mano alla spalla del cacciatore mentre con l’altra trafficava per potersi liberare. O almeno provarci.  
Dean allora, rigirò la lama, per dare il colpo finale e contrasse i muscoli del viso e del corpo intero quando sentì la presa forte e disperata della creatura che gli arpionava il fianco che gli aveva afferrato , forse, per cercare di spingerlo via.  
Ma l’ennesimo affondo del cacciatore, mise definitivamente fine all’esistenza del mostro assassino che lentamente scivolò a terra, privo di vita.   
“Mostro 0 – Winchesters..” ci pensò su e poi: “ ….beh!!! ho perso il conto, bastardo!” disse esausto Dean , guardando il corpo senza vita della creatura.

Dietro di lui, Sam si rimetteva in piedi e aiutava anche Ben a farlo e insieme raggiunsero il maggiore.  
“Dean…” fece Ben.  
“Dean stai bene?!” chiese più apprensivo Sam.  
Dean non si muoveva. Continuava a fissare il pavimento e il corpo ai suoi piedi. Era sudato e le sue labbra tremavano appena per lo sforzo compiuto.  
“Wow!!” esclamò Ben fissando anche lui il cadavere del mostro, per poi allontanarsi per recuperare la sua balestra.  
“Bel lavoro , fratellone!” si congratulò Sam, colpendo, Dean, con una pacca amichevole sul fianco. Quello che non si aspettava, però, il minore, fu la reazione del fratello.   
Dean gemette. Troppo vistosamente per essere solo dolore…semplice.   
“Dean?!” fece avvicinandosi e scrutandolo, letteralmente.  
“Sammy….” Sussurrò Dean, mentre apriva solo di un po’ il giaccone che indossava.   
I due, che fino a quel momento si erano guardati negli occhi, abbassarono contemporaneamente lo sguardo verso il basso. Verso il fianco del maggiore e Sam strabuzzò gli occhi quando vide una notevole macchia rossa che si faceva via via sempre più evidente sulla camicia del fratello.   
“Oh mio Dio!!” si ritrovò a dire per la seconda volta nella stessa giornata, anche se per motivi diversi. “Dean, tu sei….” Ma non fece in tempo a dire “ferito”, che le ginocchia del maggiore si piegarono e Sam fece appena in tempo ad afferrarlo, prima che l’altro cadesse a terra a peso morto. “No...no...no!!!!...Ben, aiutami!!” gridò Sam, richiamando l’attenzione del ragazzo che corse immediatamente in soccorso.  
“Che succede?!” fece allarmato spostando lo sguardo da Sam a Dean.  
“E’ ferito. Il mostro deve averlo ferito mentre lottavano. Aiutami!!….spostiamolo da qui. Cerchiamo di portarlo nell’altra stanza. Ho visto un letto. Starà più comodo.” E poi mettendosi un braccio di Dean attorno alle spalle, con forza , ma cercando di non strattonarlo, lo issò in piedi e lo sostenne per aiutarlo a camminare. “Andiamo, fratello. Solo qualche passo…adesso…adesso …vedrai che ti rimetto in piedi….” Diceva mentre camminavano, aiutati anche da Ben.   
“Come.. sempre!” sussurrò Dean, e poi gemette per una violenta fitta al fianco sanguinante.  
“Già!! In fondo è quello che sappiamo fare meglio, no?...ora, muovi il culo!” provò anche a scherzare, mentre infondo, Sam era davvero preoccupato , anche perché vedeva la copiosa scia di sangue che si lasciava dietro Dean.   
E la vedeva anche Ben.  
“Sam..?” lo richiamò infatti, preoccupato.  
“Lo so…lo so…Tienilo e continua a camminare!” disse solo, Sam.  
“Che succede?!” mormorò Dean.  
“Niente!” rispose Sam.  
“Non….non sai mentire….Sammy!...non con...me.” mentre si sforzava di mettere un piedi davanti all’altro.  
“Andiamo!!...” si intromise Ben, cercando di distrarre Dean. “…potete evitare queste cose sdolcinate tra fratelli?...Non sei decisamente un peso piuma, Dean. Anzi …credo che tu abbia messo su qualche chilo dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Perciò prima arriviamo a quel letto, prima ti metto giù!”  
“Wow!!....che…caratterino!” rispose Dean. “Tutto tua madre!” fece, ricordandosi quando, prima di andare via per una caccia, Lisa, una volta gli disse: “O adesso te ne vai o sarò io quella che ti sparerà un colpo!!”  
“Puoi dirlo forte!” rispose Ben e poi guardò Sam, che si limitò ad annuirgli in segno di ringraziamento.

Giunti nell’altra stanza misero Dean su di un letto e Sam, gli controllò la ferità. La creatura, evidentemente, prima di soccombere, in un ultimo gesto dettato dalla sua furia, lo aveva passato letteralmente da parte a parte con il suo puntale osseo. Dean perdeva molto sangue e lui doveva fare qualcosa o non sarebbe finita bene.  
“Dannazione!” si ritrovò ad imprecare.  
“Che c’è?!” chiese Ben.  
“Siamo lontani dall’Impala e la sacca con il kit medico è nel portabagagli. La sua ferita ha bisogno di punti, ma non so come….come fare!” si allarmò il giovane Winchester.  
“Beh!! portiamolo in ospedale, che aspettiamo!” si allarmò allora Ben.  
“No…” mugugnò Dean. “Non possiamo!”  
"perchè...perchè no?!" chiese stranito ma anche preoccupato Ben.  
"Ha ragione, Ben. Non possiamo. Siamo già stati in questa città e non ci siamo lasciati dietro rose e fiori. Anzi, è probabile che le nostre foto segnaletiche siano ancora in giro. E con una ferita del genere, i dottori del pronto soccorso la prima cosa che sarebbero tenuti a fare sarebbe quella di avvisare la polizia! A parte che c'è ancora l'effetto dell'incantesimo." spiegò Sam , rispondendo al posto d Dean.  
"Ok! allora come lo aiutiamo!" domandò in attesa di fare sapere quello che doveva fare.  
Sam si guardò intorno, deglutì e mise in ordine le idee. " Va bene!!, ci sono dei teli laggiù. Ricava più bende che puoi. Se non possiamo cucire, fasceremo. Ma l'importante è che riusciamo a fermare il sangue."  
Ben scattò immediatamente e iniziò i strappare i teli che Sam gli aveva indicato e mentre lui continuava, Sam, sollevava piano la maglietta di suo fratello e si rendeva conto delle reale condizione della ferita.  
"Maledizione!" imprecò sottovoce, preoccupato.  
"E' così brutta?!" ironizzò Dean, gemendo appena.  
"Nah!!" scherzò. "Ho visto di peggio!!"  
"Sì. All'inferno!?" lo provocò il maggiore.  
"Andiamo! Non esagerare, adesso!" rispose Sam mentre cercava di ripulire la ferita dal sangue che cominciava a rapprendersi sui bordi del taglio di entrata. "Ok! ascolta..io...io devo pulirti la ferita anche sulla schiena. Ora ti giro...cercherò di fare piano...ok?" e cercando di girarlo lentamente, mentre con una mano lo teneva per una spalla per aiutarlo a stare di lato, con l'altra mano gli premeva sulla ferita che il maggiore aveva sulla schiena nell'esatto punto dove il puntale era uscito quando lo aveva trapassato.  
Dean gemette per il dolore, dovuto dalla pressione di Sam, ma non si lamentò, perchè sapeva che Sam stava facendo del suo meglio per non fargli altro male.   
"Ok!, piano. Ora ti rimetto giù!" fece Sam quando ebbe finito.  
"Dov'è Ben?" si preoccupò.  
"E' qui!, tranquillo. Sta ricavando delle bende da alcuni teli. Non ti preoccupare, non lo perdo d'occhio!" volle rassicurarlo Sam, perchè sapeva che Dean temeva che il ragazzo potesse approfittarne per svignarsela.  
"Sam?" lo richiamò proprio Ben. "Puoi venire un attimo?!"  
"Arrivo!" rispose al ragazzo. "Torno subito!" fece, poi, a Dean. "Non te ne andare, ok?!" scherzò, passandogli una mano amichevolmente sulla spalla. 

Dean era, tra loro due, quello da carezze sul viso o che scompigliava i capelli.   
Non Sam! Sam aveva bisogno di un contatto più concreto quando doveva separarsi dal fratello. Era come se volesse portarsi dietro un po’ della forza del fratello quando non erano insieme.

"E chi si muove!" lo prese in giro Dean.

Sam raggiunse Ben dall'altro lato della stanza. "Che c'è?!"  
"Chiama Castiel!" fece deciso Ben. "Ha aiutato la mamma, vi avrà aiutato chissà quante altre volte. Lo farà anche adesso. Cristo!! hai visto quanto sangue sta perdendo. Non resisterà a lungo!"  
"Pensavo che non ti importasse di lui!" ironizzò Sam.  
"E io pensavo che tu fossi il fratello intelligente!" lo parafrasò il ragazzo e Sam annuì consapevole. Per quanto Ben mostrava astio nei confronti di Dean, non aveva mai smesso di tenere a lui. Soprattutto da quando si era “ricordato” di lui.  
"Credi che non ci abbia pensato?"  
"E allora?...che aspetti?" fece confuso da quel ...non fare.  
"L'edificio è protetto da un incantesimo di ..."controllo territorio"..." , provò a sintetizzare. "Praticamente noi siamo bloccati qui dentro e chi è fuori non può entrare. E lo stesso vale per ogni tipo di comunicazione." gli spiegò Sam.  
"Mi stai dicendo che siamo in una sorta di Triangolo della Bermuda?" chiese perplesso Ben, mentre guardava ogni porta e ogni finestra che aveva intorno.  
"In un certo senso, ma solo fino all'alba!"   
"Porca miseria!.....Sam!!!.....guardalo. Non durerà tutta la notte nelle condizioni in cui è!" gli disse Ben, fissando Dean che si muoveva appena e respirava ancora meno.  
"Grazie per la sincerità!" ironizzò Sam guardando suo fratello. Prese dalle mani del ragazzo tre strisce di bende a tornò da Dean.

Ben capì di essersi espresso male, forse troppo esplicitamente. Conosceva Dean meglio di come conosceva Sam. Ricordava del tono, delle parole, dell'orgoglio e perfino le emozioni con cui Dean gli raccontava di Sam. Del suo eroico fratellino che aveva salvato il mondo.   
Ma ora poteva vedere che anche Sam, venerava Dean. Lo vedeva fissare preoccupato quel suo fratello ferito e poteva sentire il rumore del suo cervello che lavorava freneticamente per trovare un modo per salvarlo.  
Forse per la prima volta, capì il vero legame che univa i due fratelli. Il perchè Sam aveva cercato Dean e il motivo per cui Dean lo aveva seguito di nuovo, rinunciando ad avere una famiglia.   
Quei due erano uno parte dell'altro. Difficilmente sarebbero riusciti a stare lontani per troppo tempo.

Sam aveva appena finito di fasciare Dean. Sembrava che potesse andare, che potesse funzionare almeno fino alla mattina. Dopo avrebbe messo Dean in macchina, avrebbe chiamato Castiel e gli avrebbe detto di venirgli incontro e tutto si sarebbe risolto.  
Passò qualche ora e ad un certo punto, Dean gemette più forte.  
Sam accorse velocemente, così come Ben.  
"Dean?...che hai?...che c'è?!" chiese Sam, ma Dean digrignava i denti cercando di trattenere il dolore. Mosse solo la mano verso la ferita.   
Sam capì e tagliando le fasciature per fare più in fretta, capì il motivo di quella sofferenza. La ferita si stava infettando ed era per questo che ora Dean aveva anche la febbre.  
"Sam.....Sam...nel giaccone...c'è la..la fiaschetta...prendi...prendila!" chiese.  
"Assolutamente no! Sei già stordito così, e poi quell'alcool mi serve per disinfettarti la ferita" sembrò rimproverarlo Sam.  
"Allora trova un.... modo per tenermi... sveglio perchè io...io....non cre...do che re...si...ster...." biascicò prima di perdere i sensi, definitivamente.  
"Sam?....Sam???" lo richiamò Ben allarmato.  
Sam tastò la vena pulsante sul collo di Dean. Non voleva darlo a vedere, voleva mantenere la calma di fronte a Ben, ma dentro di lui era terrorizzato all'idea di non sentire il battito del cuore di Dean.  
Sospirò pesantemente quando le sue dite toccarono il collo del fratello svenuto.  
"Tranquillo...tranquillo....è..è solo svenuto." disse a Ben, che fece un sospiro di sollievo anche lui. "Forse...forse è meglio. Riuscirà a riposare almeno un po'." volle rassicurare e rassicurarsi.   
Ripulì la ferita con cautela e la coprì con altre fasce pulite.

A notte inoltrata decisero di accendere un leggero fuoco. L'aria era decisamente fredda e sia a loro e soprattutto a Dean non avrebbe fatto bene. Ben mise insieme qualche sedia rotta e alcuni pezzi di legno che aveva trovato in giro e usando un vecchio camino a muro che c'era nella camera in cui erano, accesero un fuoco.  
"Lui sembra diverso!" disse senza troppa inflessione Ben, mentre guardava il fuoco e guardava Sam che fissava suo fratello, continuamente.  
"Ne ha passata qualcuna di troppo!" disse solo, il minore dei Winchester.  
"Tipo?!" domandò curioso.  
"Cose a cui potresti non credere!" lo provocò Sam.  
"So che cosa è la vostra vita. So di che cosa è fatto il vostro mondo." gli rispose Ben, sorprendendolo.  
Sam lo guardò, ancora un po' titubante. "Davvero lo vuoi sapere?"  
"L'uomo che è andato via da casa mia e di mia madre anni fa, aveva ancora una luce negli occhi. Lui...lui sembra non averla più!" ammise amaramente.  
Sam, a quelle parole, si ritrovò a ripensare a due occhi neri , che furiosi, lo fissavano, mentre erano da soli nella prigione del bunker.   
"C'è stato un periodo, tempo fa, che queste tue parole avrebbero descritto Dean alla perfezione!" si ritrovò a dire, anche se era certo che Ben non ne avrebbe capito il senso e infatti il ragazzo lo guardò confuso.  
"Che è successo?!" chiese ancora.  
"Vediamo se riesco a riassumertelo in poche parole!" fece non proprio convinto di poterlo fare. " Abbiamo perso Bobby. Te lo ricordi Bobby?” chiese curioso al ragazzo che annuì al ricordo di quell’uomo burbero che li aveva ospitati senza fare troppe domande.  
“….Dean ha dovuto lottare con una mia specie di pazzia post apocalisse e quando credevamo di aver vinto, il bastardo contro cui lottavamo si è trascinato Dean in purgatorio per un intero anno!"  
"Purgatorio?!" fece incredulo. “Intendi: purgatorio…purgatorio?”  
"Credimi esiste. Come esiste l'Inferno e come esiste il Paradiso!" rivelò senza troppa enfasi e questo bastò a Ben per non fare domande su quei posti.  
"E poi?"  
"Già! E poi.....E poi è riuscito a fuggire da lì e abbiamo scoperto come chiudere le porte dell'Inferno ma sarei dovuto morire e come puoi ben vedere Dean non lo ha permesso. E poi…. angeli stronzi che ci hanno usato e demoni bastardi che ci hanno raggirato e..." e Ben lo fermò, stupendolo ancora.  
"E quella storia del marchio?!"  
" E tu che ne sai del marchio?" domandò perplesso Sam.  
"Voci...di voci...di voci!!!" disse solo il ragazzo.  
"Il marchio è stata la ....botta finale. E sinceramente credo che Dean, anche se adesso ne è fuori, ne stia pagando ancora le conseguenze." ammise tristemente.  
"Spiegami, ti prego!" e ora il suo tono era diventato apprensivo.  
"Uno di quegli angeli stronzi, uccise Dean, letteralmente….. ma il marchio di Caino lo ha riportato indietro come...demone!" confessò.  
"Un...demone?....Dean era…è stato… un demone?!" disse guardando sbalordito prima Dean e poi Sam.  
"A causa di quello che era diventato, Dean fuggì via e per mesi non feci altro che cercarlo. Quando lo trovai e lo riportai a casa, riuscii a farlo tornare umano, ma non a mandare via il marchio e di certo non potei cancellare il casino che si era lasciato dietro ovunque andava." ricordò quell'assurdo periodo. "Capimmo che il marchio gli stava facendo qualcosa, lo spingeva ad uccidere, richiedeva sangue e quando quella richiesta si faceva troppo insistente, per Dean a volte, era difficile controllarsi. Quel marchio maledetto stava per spingere Dean a uccidermi e poi a…autoeliminarsi dai giochi!" sembrò voler sdrammatizzare Sam ricordando quello scontro in cui Dean stava per ucciderlo alla presenza di Morte.  
"Omicidio-suicidio?!" sintetizzò Ben.  
"In pratica, sì." convenne Sam. "Ma come vedi, siamo stati più forti noi!" sorrise soddisfatto.  
"Già!..a quanto pare sembra che sia sempre così!!" ammise il ragazzo, ricordando dei racconti dei cacciatori con cui era venuto a contatto.

Mentre parlavano, però, Dean, riprese a gemere e ad agitarsi. Gli andarono vicini e Sam controllò di nuovo la sua ferita.  
“Cavolo!!!Non ci voleva!” imprecò silenziosamente.  
“Che c’è?!” fece Ben.  
“Ha ripreso a sanguinare. Le bende non sembrano aver fatto effetto. Devo…devo fare qualcosa!” disse, agitandosi.   
Si alzò e senza dire altro provò ad andare verso una porta. Provò ad attraversarla, ma non appena ci provò , una forza invisibile lo scagliò con forza , di nuovo, verso l’interno del caseggiato.   
“Cazzo!!” mugugnò da terra, mentre si rialzava. “Niente da fare!”  
“Tutto bene!?” domandò Ben e Sam annuì, sconfitto.   
“Sam….Sammy….” lo richiamò Dean e quando il fratello gli fu vicino, il maggiore lo guardò con l’espressione di uno che chiedeva “Hai finito di fare stronzate?!”  
Sam, sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. “Ok! Ti ascolto!”   
“Sai quello che devi fare!” disse Dean, indicandogli solo con lo sguardo, il fuoco che ardeva poco lontano da loro.  
“Cosa?!” fece allarmato Sam che aveva capito immediatamente a che cosa si riferiva il fratello. “Dean, no….non posso….non posso farlo!” cercò di evitare il suggerimento datogli in silenzio.  
“Che cosa?!” domandò confuso Ben, che non riusciva a stare dietro ai due fratelli.  
“Lo sai!... è l’unico modo per ….per prendere tempo, Sammy!” provò a convincerlo Dean.  
“Che cosa?!” ripetè Ben, più agitato.  
“Per favore…non posso…tu…tu potresti….io….” si rifiutava spostando lo sguardo dal fratello al fuoco.  
“Ok! Smettetela!” gridò allora il ragazzo esasperato. “Ditemi che cosa vuole fare lui e cosa tu non vuoi fare!!”  
Sam guardò Ben e gli spiegò tutto. “Vuole che gli cauterizzi la ferita!”   
“Cazzo!!” esclamò solo, sapendo che cosa significasse e immaginando il dolore che avrebbe portato. “Dean, sei impazzito!....nelle condizioni in cui sei e quasi come darti il colpo di grazia!”   
“Ben, se sto così e proprio perché….. la ferita è infetta e continuo a perdere sangue. Dovete cauterizzare o tra meno di un ora …..niente più ex patrigno da odiare…” disse sorridendogli e poi tornando a guardare suo fratello: “…e niente più fratello maggiore!”  
“Dannazione, Dean!” fece Sam, accusando il colpo basso tattico del maggiore. Infondo però, Sam, sapeva che Dean aveva ragione e nonostante la cosa lo facesse star male, cedette. “Ok!”  
“Sam, no!” cercò di intervenire Ben.  
“Dean ha ragione! E’ l’unico modo o morirà.” Fece convinto. “Prendi questo coltello…” fece passandogli un coltello dalla lama abbastanza larga. “…e prendi anche l’altro uguale nel mio borsone. Mettili sul fuoco e fa in modo che le lame non tocchino la cenere!”  
“Sam…” ancora non convinto.  
“Ben…” intervenne Dean. “…Fa’ quello che dice Sam. Lui sa quello che fa. Ascoltalo. Vedrai , andrà tutto bene!” sembrò volerlo rassicurare.  
Il ragazzo smise di replicare, perché capì che era in minoranza e che contro quei due , sarebbe stato inutile insistere. Prese il coltello che gli porgeva Sam e poi andò a prendere l’altro e fece come aveva detto il minore dei Winchester. Mise entrambe le lame nel fuoco vivo e fece attenzione a che non toccassero la cenere. Dovevano rimanere pulite.

Sam, iniziò a spogliare Dean delle fasce e della maglietta. Disinfettò con delicatezza e cautela le due ferite e poi si fermò per un attimo a guardare il fratello.  
“Che c’è?!” sussurrò Dean.  
Sam strinse le labbra, quasi, fino a farle sbiancare, come se non volesse dire quello che aveva in mente.  
“Andiamo…sputa il rospo, fratellino!” lo provocò il maggiore.  
“Farà un male cane, Dean! E…e sarò io a…fartelo!” confessò con aria colpevole.  
“Non è come …pensi, Sammy. Mi salverai la vita!…devi…devi vederla…in questa …maniera!” lo rassicurò, anche se fu colpito da quella colpevole anche se immotivata esitazione.  
“Lo so…ma…è che…comunque io…” stava per continuare , quando Dean facendo ricorso a quelle poche forze che gli erano rimaste, con una mano, raggiunse il polso del fratello e lo strinse.  
“Ascolta. Ascoltami, Sammy!” fece con decisione. “Mi hai….tirato fuori da quel casino biblico…non puoi…non puoi…lasciarmi morire….così!” e sapeva che quelle parole avrebbero fatto effetto.  
Sam, sembrò quasi riaversi e andò a stringere la mano del maggiore. “No!!!, col cavolo che ti lascio morire così!” 

Pochi minuti dopo, Ben, gli riportava i due coltelli arroventati e incandescenti.  
“Ok!” fece Sam, prendendo un tronchetto di legno. “Metti questo tra i denti. Ti eviterà di morderti la lingua!”   
“Hai perso un occasione… per farmi stare…zitto!” scherzò Dean, mettendosi il pezzo di legno in bocca.  
“Già, ma immagina che strazio sarebbe sentirti mugugnare per il resto della mia vita!” lo provocò il minore.   
Poi , si fece serio, quando prese le due lame tra le mani. “Sei pronto?!” chiese retoricamente. Dean annuì, anche se non riusciva a smettere di guardare la punta dei coltelli rossa per il fuoco.  
“Cerca di stare su un lato!” fece Sam. “Ben, aiutalo. Tienilo per le spalle.” Fece al ragazzo che obbedì e mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Dean per tenerlo su un fianco. “Pronto?...al tre!” avvisò.  
Dean , istintivamente, strinse i pugni.  
“Uno…”  
Il maggiore chiuse gli occhi. Ormai quel trucchetto di Sam lo conosceva e attese ansioso, mentre il respiro accelerava e il battito del cuore impazziva.   
“Due…”   
Preparò il suo corpo alla scarica di dolore che stava per arrivare e infatti invece del “tre!” , Sam, con un gesto veloce e deciso, avvicino le due lame alle due ferite diverse contemporaneamente. Premette.   
Dean gemette dolorosamente. Il dolore esplose impietoso nella sua mente e lungo tutta la schiena. Gli sembrò di spezzarsi in due. Il corpo si tendeva e si contraeva spasmodicamente. Il suo urlo strozzato e reso silenzioso dal legno che mordeva istericamente tra i denti, risuonò feroce nella mente di Sam che vedendo il fratello soffrire in quella maniera, per alcuni secondi si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e guardare di lato mentre continuava a tenere l'acciaio incandescente delle lame premuto contro il corpo del fratello.  
Sentiva Dean tremare , cercando di resistere al dolore del fuoco. Lo vedeva tentare di trattenere le lacrime che scesero per conto loro, ignorando l’orgoglio del cacciatore.  
Sam sentiva il leggero sfrigolare della pelle che si cicatrizzava grazie al fuoco e quando l’odore pungente del sangue caldo e della pelle bruciata gli arrivarono fin dentro il cervello, il giovane, staccò le lame dalla carne di Dean e le gettò via, quasi con disgusto.

Controllò il fratello, ma Dean era svenuto. Come non avrebbe potuto. Nessuno avrebbe resistito ad un tale dolore.

Gli sfilò delicatamente il legno che ancora stringeva tra i denti e disse a Ben di rimetterlo giù. Poi, gli sistemò la ferita. La bendò, dopo averla controllata ancora e gli infilò di nuovo la maglia, sistemandogliela sulla schiena e poi sul torace fin giù sulla pancia. Quando lo ebbe rivestito, prese il giaccone di Dean e glielo mise a mo’ di coperta, per farlo stare al caldo.  
Ben, in silenzio, gli vide compiere quei gesti e gli sembrò che li facesse quasi con riverenza. Non sapeva davvero come descrivere quello che vedeva.  
Lealtà. Protezione. Responsabilità. Amore. Famiglia.  
O forse tutto insieme!

“Stai bene?!” gli chiese Sam, riscuotendolo da quei suoi pensieri e il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire. “Ora, dobbiamo solo aspettare che faccia giorno!” disse ancora Sam.  
“Lui….lui come sta?!” chiese con timore.  
Sam lo guardò, poi guardò suo fratello che in quella sua incoscienza, comunque riposava. “Starà bene.” fece ottimista. Doveva esserlo. "Deve stare bene!" disse infatti.

Passò la notte e Sam la passò quasi interamente a vegliare il riposo di Dean, mentre Ben sonnecchiava accanto al fuoco. Qualche ora prima dell'alba, il ragazzo si avvicinò al giovane Winchester.  
"Dovresti dormire un po'!" gli suggerì.  
"Tranquillo! Sto bene!" fece Sam.  
"Lo so! Non sto dicendo il contrario. Ma tra un po' sarà l'alba e quindi potremo uscire da questo posto. Chiamerai Castiel per incontrarvi da qualche parte e rimetterlo definitivamente a posto!" disse guardando Dean. "Dovrai guidare e se ti addormenti alla guida, non credo che lui la prenderà bene, se gli ammaccherai la sua amata Impala!" disse sorridendo amichevole. "Ricordo bene l'ossessione malata che ha per quella macchina!!" e a quell'affermazione fu Sam a sorridere.  
"Ok!" si arrese Sam. "Ma chiamami se si sveglia!" e si andò a sistemare accanto al fuoco dove poco prima stava Ben.

Circa un ora dopo, Ben vide Dean iniziare a riprendere i sensi.   
Il cacciatore strinse un paio di volte gli occhi per mettere a fuoco quello che aveva intorno e quando girò di poco lo sguardo vide Ben che lo osservava, decisamente sollevato di vederlo sveglio.  
"Ben svegliato, Winchester!" fu il saluto.  
Dean sorrise appena e si guardò ancora in giro , ma dalla posizione in cui era non riusciva a vedere Sam, appisolato in un angolo della stanza che lui non poteva vedere.  
"Tranquillo!... Ti ha vegliato per quasi tutta la notte e un ora fa l'ho convinto a riposarsi un attimo." spiegò.  
"Grazie!" fece Dean e tornò a rilassarsi. Poi, fissò il giovane accanto a lui. "Tu?....come stai?" chiese.  
Ben sorrise, forse sorpreso da quella richiesta. "Non sono io quello che si è fatto infilzare da un mostro!" rispose ironico, ma poi vedendo lo sguardo ancora interrogativo di Dean, rispose a tono. "Sto bene. Infondo siete stati voi l'anima della battaglia. Io ero solo di contorno, giusto?" e Dean capì che Ben aveva scoperto il vero senso del suo piano "anti mostro".  
"Non ti dirò che mi dispiace! Dovevo tenerti lontano dal mostro, Ben. Non potevo permettere che ti potesse succedere qualcosa. Non me lo sarei perdonato!" fece sincero.  
"Io non sono più una tua responsabilità!" affermò deciso Ben, cercando di non sembrare troppo crudele. "Sono cresciuto, nonostante tu sia andato via!"  
"Lo so, Ben. E mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti crescere, ma ero convinto, e lo sono ancora, che rimanere con voi forse poteva evitare che tu crescessi!" ammise.  
"Temevi che qualche mostro avrebbe potuto presentarsi alla nostra porta?!" chiese senza pensarci troppo.  
"Esatto! Loro riescono sempre a trovarci!"  
"Beh! se non sbaglio, lo hanno fatto anche quando tu non c'eri. Ricordi?...la mamma ha rischiato di morire a causa di quei demoni!" fece , ora, quasi rancoroso.  
"No, Ben. Non l'ho dimenticato ed è stato proprio quell'episodio che mi ha convinto che sarei dovuto uscire definitivamente dalle vostre vite. Ma non credere che fare quello che ho fatto non mi sia costato. Perdervi...rinunciare a voi..... è stata dura, Ben. Davvero...dura!" fece con la voce rotta.  
Per un attimo i due restarono in silenzio. Dean fissava Ben. Ben fissava il vuoto, colpito da quell'ammissione di Dean.  
Poi, il cacciatore riprese e cercò di giocarsi l'ultima carta.  
"Lei non lo merita, Ben. Tua madre non merita di vederti fare questa vita. Vuoi davvero che un giorno o l'altro ti veda morire per mano di qualche mostro assurdo o peggio, vuoi vederla morire per mano di uno di quei bastardi, che te la uccide davanti agli occhi , solo per il puro gusto di farti soffrire?” lo provocò sperando di spronarlo verso la decisione giusta. “ Quello che c'è lì fuori, nel buio, non ha scrupoli, Ben. Non ha pietà. Colpisce se deve colpire. Uccide se deve farlo e anche se non deve. E credimi ….ha una pazienza illimitata quando si tratta di vendetta." provò a convincerlo.  
"Io sono capace di difendermi e potrò difendere anche lei!" fu invece il tentativo di Ben, per convincere Dean, delle sue capacità venatorie.  
Dean non potè evitare di sorridere ironico a quella convinzione. "Non sai quante volte mi sono ripetuto queste tue stesse parole e non sai quante volte ho dovuto seppellire qualcuno a cui tenevo. E fa male Ben! E' un dolore talmente profondo e straziante che ti toglie il respiro e ti impedisce di ricominciare a vivere!"  
"Tu, però, sei vivo!" insistette il ragazzino.  
" E non sai quante volte ho desiderato non esserlo!" disse amareggiato Dean. Ma il tono della sua voce divenne così triste che colpì profondamente Ben, che lo guardò quasi con terrore, spaventato da quella confessione. "Per favore, Ben. Lei non lo merita. Tu non lo meriti." riprese il cacciatore, quando intuì di aver rotto la breccia. "Molla questo schifo di vita. Tornatene a casa. Torna da tua madre e vivi la vita che meriti!" e mentre i due parlavano, o meglio Dean parlava e Ben ascoltava, Sam si destò dal suo sonnecchiare e li raggiunse.  
"Sei sveglio?....come stai?....come ti senti?!" chiese avvicinandosi al fratello maggiore.  
"Si è appena svegliato e mi sta facendo già la predica!" intervenne Ben.  
"Allora stai bene!" convenne Sam, mentre gli controllava la ferita.  
Mentre Sam richiudeva le bende, Ben richiamò la sua attenzione.  
"Sam?...è l'alba!" disse guardando verso la finestra.  
Sam seguì lo sguardo di Ben e vide la luce entrare dalle vecchie persiane. 

"Ok! ci provo!" disse solo e alzandosi, uscì dalla stanza e andò alla prima via di uscita. Fece un respiro profondo, lo trattenne e chiudendo gli occhi attraverso la soglia.   
Niente. Questa volta nessuna forza lo scaraventò di nuovo verso l'interno dell'edificio. Sam, sollevato, si ritrovò fuori. Non attese oltre. Prese il suo cellulare e chiamò Cas. Gli disse quello che era successo, delle condizioni in cui era Dean, dell'aiuto che gli serviva per farlo stare definitivamente bene e l'angelo gli aveva assicurato che non era lontano e che li avrebbe raggiunti in poco tempo.  
Velocemente ritornò dentro e raggiunse Ben e Dean, che lentamente si era rimesso in piedi, aiutato dal ragazzino.  
"Via libera!" disse il giovane raggiungendo velocemente il fratello che ancora aveva visibili difficoltà a stare dritto ed era decisamente troppo pesante solo per Ben. "Appena sei fuori di qui, ti porto all'Impala. Cas sta già arrivando. Lui finirà quello che ho iniziato io. E vedrai che tornerai in forma in men che non si dica!" fece fiducioso mentre uscivano finalmente da quel posto.

Infatti, solo meno di un ora dopo, Castiel, imponeva la sua mano sul fianco ferito e bruciato di Dean. Il cacciatore gemette appena mentre la luce luminescente e salvifica dell'amico angelo, lo guariva definitivamente.  
Ben guardò quel gesto con stupore. Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere e si chiese se mai l'avrebbe potuta rivedere.  
Pochi istanti dopo, Dean sembrava il Dean di sempre. In forma e spavaldo come al solito. Ringraziava con una pacca amichevole colui che egli era stato descritto come l'angelo e che ogni tanto lo fissava curioso, mentre Sam, ormai del tutto rilassato, sistemava la loro roba nel bagagliaio della fidata Chevrolet nera.  
"Io mi ricordo di te!" fece Castiel mentre gli si avvicinava come se fosse incuriosito da quell'umano più o meno sconosciuto e mentre Dean lo seguiva.  
Per un motivo che Ben non riuscì a spiegarsi, indietreggiò quando Castiel gli fu vicino. Timore?...Castiel era pur sempre un angelo!!  
"Tu sei Benjamin Braden, figlio di Lisa Braden..." fece serafico e poi spostò lo sguardo serio verso l'amico cacciatore. " La tua...Lisa Braden?!" chiese a Dean ma non perchè non lo sapesse, ma solo per curiosità.  
"Non è più la "mia Lisa Braden" da molti anni, Cas. Ma sì, è lui!" rispose quasi in imbarazzo Dean.  
"Tu sei l'angelo che ha salvato mia madre?!" fece il ragazzo.  
Castiel lo fissò. Incuriosito. E Ben sentì il suo sguardo azzurro penetrargli fin dentro l'anima. L'angelo annuì appena a quella domanda.  
"Tu ricordi tutto!" asserì serio fissandolo ancora con più decisione.  
"Già, Cas. Ricorda ogni cosa." spiegò Dean.  
" Come è possibile?!" fece Sam che li aveva appena raggiunti.  
Castiel stette per un attimo in silenzio come se stesse cercando una risposta adeguata. "E' possibile" fece.  
"Come?!" chiesero entrambi i fratelli.  
"Ero turbato e confuso all'epoca di quella guarigione. La raccolta delle anime...Crowley.... Poi tutta la storia dei Leviatani, il mio....malessere, il Purgatorio, le manipolazioni di Naomi e l'essere stato umano per un periodo....possono aver interrotto l'incantesimo sulla loro memoria." spiegò.  
"Ma lui dice che Lisa, invece, non ricorda niente!" fece Dean e Cas fissò Ben, perplesso. Sembrava lo stesse studiando.  
"Deve esserti successo qualcosa che ha ti ha sconvolto e che ha riattivato tutti i ricordi che avevo reso dormienti!" fece l'angelo.  
"Lo shapeshifter!" suggerì Sam. Cas lo guardò interrogativo e Sam gli raccontò ciò che Ben aveva raccontato loro.  
"E' più che probabile che questo abbia scatenato e riattivato i suoi ricordi. Sua madre, invece, non avendo subito choc è ancora sotto quell'influsso!" asserì semplicemente. "Dovresti andare da lei!" riferì poi con la sua solita calma angelica e poi come se niente fosse , si allontanò dal ragazzo e si rivolse a Sam.  
"La mia macchina si è fermata. Tornerò con voi al bunker!" fece infilandosi nell'Impala e andandosi a sedere sul sedile posteriore che sapeva essere l'unico posto che poteva occupare quando i due fratelli viaggiavano assieme.  
Ben guardò l'essere celeste con aria interdetta. Quel discorso era finito così improvvisamente così come era iniziato. Era stato quasi surreale parlare con Castiel.  
Sam gli si fece vicino, intuendo la sua confusione. "E' un tipo strano, lo so. Ma lui è....Cas. Ed è fatto così!....Comunque, se vuoi...ti diamo un passaggio fino a casa." fece dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla e raggiungendo l'angelo alla macchina.

Poi fu il turno di Dean avvicinarsi a Ben. I due si guardarono e in quello scambio di sguardi si dissero tutto e non si dissero niente.  
"Allora?!" fece Dean, sperando che il ragazzo prendesse la decisione migliore.  
Ben, fissò per un attimo le due persone nell'Impala, poi, Dean, di fronte a lui. Guardò la sacca con le armi che aveva ancora per terra accanto ai piedi. Poi ancora Dean e la sua camicia sporca di sangue. Nella sua mente le parole che il ragazzo gli aveva confidato a cuore aperto. La sua sofferenza, quella di Sam ancora impresse davanti ai suoi occhi e nelle sue orecchie.  
"Hai vinto!" disse calciando via la sacca. "Riportami da mia madre!"   
"Grandioso!" esclamò sollevato Dean.

Qualche ora dopo, l'Impala fermava il suo motore davanti ad una villetta familiare da cui una Lisa in visibile apprensione usciva dalla porta non appena Ben, mise piede fuori dalla macchina. Madre e figlio si abbracciarono a metà del vialetto di cemento che divideva il piccolo giardino verdeggiante.   
Nella macchina, i due Winchester e l'angelo, assistevano alla scena. Tutti e tre sorridevano, ma solo uno aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio e migliaia di ricordi da far smettere di far male.  
Quando Dean rimise in moto la macchina, Ben si girò verso di loro e li salutò con un cenno timido della mano, mentre la madre, riconoscente , rivolgeva a quegli sconosciuti un sentito "Grazie per averlo riportato a casa!"

Poi quella appariscente macchina nera, riprese il suo viaggio e quando al suo interno rimasero solo i due fratelli, fu il minore a spezzare quel silenzio, fatto di mille pensieri, che si era creato.  
"Come stai, Dean?" chiese guardando il fratello che guidava silenzioso e serio e che non aveva nemmeno voluto la sua assillante musica rock a fargli compagnia nella guida.  
"Benissimo. Sto alla grande. Cas ha fatto un ottimo lavoro!" disse mettendosi una mano sul fianco ormai guarito del tutto.  
Sam lo guardò ancora e benchè fosse sollevato dal fatto che tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio, quella sua domanda non era rivolta ad una situazione fisica. "Dean...come stai?!" ripetè con più decisione e guardando con apprensione il fratello maggiore quando questi lo fissò a sua volta.  
"Vuoi sapere se quando l'ho vista, avrei voluto scendere dalla macchina e parlarle o dirle almeno un "Ciao!" o un "Come stai?" o una qualsiasi altra stronzata del genere?" chiese al minore che annuì comprensivo. "Sì, Sammy. Avrei voluto farlo. Se non fosse altro per assicurarmi che lei stesse bene o che sarebbero stati bene. Ma ogni fibra del mio corpo e della mia mente me lo ha impedito perchè sapevo che era e che sarebbe stato un enorme errore."  
"Perchè?!" azzardò Sam. Lisa e Ben , infondo erano stati una parte di quella vita normale che meritava quel suo tanto amato fratello.  
"Ben ha ricordato tutto a causa di quello shapeshifter. Castiel ha detto che l'influsso del suo "tocco magico" ha perso vigore a causa di tutto quello che gli era successo. Perciò ho avuto paura che se Lisa mi avesse rivisto, io...insomma...sarei potuto essere...il suo...shapeshifter!!" spiegò a modo suo e a Sam bastò per capire il timore del maggiore. "Mi è costato perderli già una volta. Non avrei sopportato il......perderli ancora."  
"Ma se lei avesse capito...se fosse stata capace di accettarlo...di accettarti!?" chiese Sam.  
"E' questo il problema, Sammy. Lei aveva già capito e accettato e questo li ha portati ad un passo dalla morte. Non potevo permettere che accadesse di nuovo!" confessò e poi sospirando profondamente e costringendosi a ritrovare il suo solito stato d'animo stile Winchester esclamò: "Rassegnati fratellino!! Dovrai sopportarmi ancora!!"  
Sam comprese quell'esclamazione e stette al gioco. "E già!!!! A quanto pare non riesco proprio a liberarmi di te, Dean!!!" rispose e sorrise quando vide suo fratello sorridergli e poi gli vide accendere la radio.  
"Fight the good fight" dei Triumph riempì l'abitacolo dell'Impala che veloce sfrecciava sull'asfalto caldo di quell'ennesima strada che avrebbe condotto i due fratelli all'ennesimo caso.  
Anche questa volta la “giusta battaglia” era stata combattuta e vinta!  
Sia quella con il mostro che quella con Ben.

A miglia di distanza, Lisa seduta al divano guardava apprensiva suo figlio, appena tornato, seduto di fronte a lei.  
Ben le aveva raccontato quello che era successo, tutto quello che era successo e ora i due erano in silenzio. Il ragazzo attendeva, trepidante, la reazione della giovane madre.  
"Perchè gli hai mentito su di me?...perchè gli hai detto che non ricordavo?!" chiese perplessa.  
"Perchè sapere che mi stai facendo addestrare come cacciatore, lo avrebbe annientato, mamma! Lui.....ci vuole salvi. Ci vuole al sicuro e non avrebbe capito che lo stai facendo perchè io sia capace di difendermi e difenderti. Ho provato a dirglielo, ma Dean..." provò a spiegare.  
"Lo so. Lo conosco. Se fosse possibile, Dean, metterebbe tutte le persone che ama sotto una campana di vetro che lui stesso sorveglierebbe giorno e notte!" fece sorridendo al ricordo di come quel suo ex compagno tanto particolare controllava ogni casa, ogni strada e ogni luogo in cui li portava.  
"Già!!" convenne Ben. "E' stato proprio per difendere suo fratello Sam che quel mostro lo ha ridotto in fin di vita!"  
"Quei due morirebbero l'uno per l'altro. E sarà sempre così." disse alzandosi dal suo posto e andando nello studio.  
Quando ne uscì aveva tra le mani un grosso libro. "Forza, Ben. E' ora di rimettersi a studiare. Oggi è il turno dei licantropi e delle loro varie generazioni!!"


End file.
